Breaking All The Rules
by Basement Hip-Hop
Summary: Boy hates girl. Girl’s friend is consorting with boy’s friend. Other girls and other boys are trying to get girl and boy together, while boy and girl are making choices of their own. This is the ultimate battle of the sexes, but no one will win, for the f
1. Make Me New

**Breaking All the Rules**

Summary: Boy hates girl. Girl's friend is consorting with boy's friend. Other girls and other boys are trying to get girl and boy together, while boy and girl are making choices of their own. _This_ is the ultimate battle of the sexes, but no one will win, for the fact that everyone is fraternizing with the enemy.

Pairings: Ellie/Jay, Jimmy/Manny, Emma/Jay.

Genre: Romance, Drama, and Alternate Universe.

Setting: The story starts right after Craig leaves in the episode 'Together Forever'.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, okay? Everything belongs to whom it belongs to.

Chapter 1: Make me New

Manuella Santos. Age 16, grade 11, and my worst enemy. Now, you're wondering why _I_ would have any reason to hate Manny Santos. Well, unbelievably, the 10th and 11th graders had to do a project last year, and out of every person in the lower class, I was paired with her. Now, I thought that with my creativity, and her intelligence, we would score a definite 100. But she did something that I will never forget. Something that I just can't let go of. I can remember it by heart.

_There was a knock on the door. It was the last day of the project before presentation day. She was about an hour and a half late, and I was already pissed. I was still fresh off the 'Spinner/shooting confession', and Hazel and I got into another fight. I finally heard a ring at the door, so I rolled to the door, to see her, with her things and whatnot._

"_You're late," I said coldly, and she rolled her eyes. We had been fighting over the last couple of days, and it seemed like we were both a few words away from blowing up._

"_Do you always have to say all of the bad things about me? I have my parents and the rest of the school to do that." She said, and she sat down on the opposite side of the coffee table, while I rolled to a side. She sat the project on top of the table, and it looked good. We were almost done; all we needed was to decorate it; to add the final additions._

"_Sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind." I said, more to myself than to her, and started decorating it. She looked at me for a minute, and started on it too._

"_I heard about you and Hazel. Are you guys…okay?" She asked, and looked up at me. I rolled my eyes and slammed down the pencil._

"_It's none of your business." I said, and she rolled her eyes. She always did that when she was about to lecture me._

"_Jimmy, if she's making you this angry…maybe you guys need some time apart or something." Manny gave me the most sympathetic look in the world, and her eyes sparkled with concern._

"…_I don't know, Manny. I thought about it. Look, I'm glad you care about me and whatever, but I just don't want to talk about it…" I said, and she nodded, as a rosy color came to her cheeks. I wonder why she's blushing…_

"_Well, if she can't appreciate you, then she doesn't disserve you." She said, and I smiled at her. Soon enough, the space between us was declining, and it disappeared, with one kiss. It was light, and simple, but it became harder and more passionate than it should of. Before I got to deep, I realized what I was doing. I pushed her off lightly, her landing on the couch._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled angrily, and she trembled at my question. "Well?"_

"_Jimmy…I didn't…I'm sorry…" She was stuttering violently, but I didn't care. I couldn't believe that she kissed me, knowing that I had a girl!_

"_Now I know why people call you a slut. Get out of my house…now." I said in a cold voice; so cold, it almost scared me._

"_But, what about the project?" She asked in a quivery voice, her tears evident to my eyes, but not to my anger._

"_I'll do it myself! GET OUT!" I yelled, and she picked up her things, and ran out with sobs and fallen tears on my carpet._

Those tears may have dried up, but that night is still fresh in my mind. I hate her so much it is not even funny. That's when I saw her with her friends. She had on a black bucket hat, a white tank top, a black mini-skirt, and some black and white pumas. My fists clenched slowly, as she looked back at me with the angriest scowl on her face. Ever since that night, she we have been battling for the 'Alpha Student' of degrassi. Her and her friends were coming this way, as Marco came over to me.

"Hey Jimmy." Marco said in a cheerful voice. I nodded my head, as Manny kept her death gaze on me, and my eyes stayed on her.

"Slut." I said in the coldest voice I could muster, and she gave me the finger as she walked into school. Marco rolled her eyes slowly, as I started laughing.

"She thinks that her finger is gonna effect me…" I said in a half-amused, half-angry voice.

"Whatever you say Jimbo. It's obvious that all this anger is just pent up sexual tension." Marco said, and I looked at him.

"What are you trying to say?" I said in an agitated voice. I didn't have time for this bullshit today.

"What have I been telling you for the last month?" Marco said, mocking my voice. I rolled my eyes, as he laughed again, and used the wheelchair ramp to get into school.


	2. An SOS Call

**Chapter 2: An S.O.S. Call**

Could I have been wrong about the infamous Jimmy Brooks? Could I have been wrong about him bring the perfect example of what a perfect boyfriend and best friend. Of course, I was wrong. I mean, I always am, right? I thought Craig was the one…wrong. Spinner…super wrong. Peter…I thought he was cute, but hell no.

Then, after Craig left, Jimmy and I had became friends…kinda. Nevertheless, back to the topic, we hang out, and then I make the mistake of thinking that he is going to be different from all the other males in this world…but as I said, I was wrong again. So now, I have to live with the fact that I made that mistake…but no one has talked shit about me yet…I'll tell why later.

"Here's my composition, Ms, Kwan." I said sweetly as I handed her my paper the minute I entered class. I sat down, and in comes the ass and his ass kisser. Ellie has been riding his dick ever since Hazel broke up with him, and everyone knows that he's tired of her, but he'll never say it, because he's too nice…my ass.

"Okay class, today I will be assigning teams for the project on the Holocaust that is due in two weeks, and before you object, may I remind you that this is worth three major grades, and will definitely make or break your score." Ms Kwan said, and a ton of people in the classroom groaned. I didn't worry, because I managed to tell all my teachers about my current problems, so I don't have to worry about working with Jimmy ever again.

"Alright, we have Heather, Liberty, Emma, and Peter; Corey, Shantel, Kendra, and Chris; Manny, Ellie, Jay, and Jimmy…" My whole body went numb and my ears seemed like they were filling with some kind of pudding. I cannot believe that after all this time of avoiding him; we have to go through this again. I raised my hand as she finished assigning teams, and everyone had gone off to plan the project.

"Excuse me, Ms. Kwan, but what if somebody doesn't like their group choice?" I asked in a quick voice. She raised her eyes at both Jimmy and I and crossed her arms in her 'Kwan way'.

"You don't like the teams, you can do it yourself…and I can guarantee that it won't look as good, and the grade won't be as high, especially when it comes to both of you." You see, this is why I hate Ms. Kwan. No matter what you tell her, she will still be a total bitch. But I guess I can live.

"I was just asking." I said, and we met at the table in the corner. Jay and Ellie thought it would be funny by sitting in the chairs next to each other, so I would have to sit right next to Jimmy. I sighed, and sat beside him, and Jimmy rolled into a spot.

"So…what should we do?" Jay broke the ice after a long silence. Ellie tilted her head a bit, and her eyes lit.

"How about we do a song? Or like poetry mixed with music?" Ellie asked, and I smiled a bit. From what I knew, Ellie and Jimmy were okay with music, and I was great at poetry.

"…What about Jay? Can you even play music?" My thoughts came out of my mouth, and Jay smiled a bit.

"I can play the guitar…a little. You think you can teach me?" He said, referring to Jimmy, Jimmy smirked and nodded a bit. Ever since our little incident, he decided to forgive Spinner and Jay for what they did, but I feel that he just did it to spite me.

"Okay…so what part of the Holocaust should we do?" Ellie said, and that was the last thing I heard before I got a text message on my phone. It was from Jimmy. Did I still have his number in my phone, or did he have his in mine?

"This doesn't mean we're friends…you know I still hate you, right?" It said. I shook my head a bit, as I typed back, "Of course, you asswipe."


End file.
